I'd Do Anything
by Child of a Broken Dawn
Summary: ...for you, dear, anything..." 13 things that Jareth and Sarah have done for each other, ranging from silly to heart-wrenching. Largely unrelated one-shots.
1. Neon

**Author's Note:**__I still do not own Labyrinth. Nor do I own any neon pink body socks. However, if I owned both, the film's rating would be significantly higher. ;) Inspired by a conversation Sebastian W. Melmoth and I had while she was shopping.  
**GKGQGKGQGKGQ**

"No. There is no way I am wearing this."

"A bet's a bet, Jareth."

"It's undignified!"

"Look, you only have to wear it for one day. One measly day out of eternity!"

"My subjects won't respect me."

"You yourself said that goblins have the long-term memory of goldfish."

"Not when it comes to humiliating incidents."

"Please, Jareth? For me?"

Jareth sighed, knowing full well there was no way he could resist Sarah. When his fiancée spoke in that tone and batted her wide hazel eyes at him, he was powerless.

_So now she's got me powerless in a hideous garment of-_

"What did you say this was called, again?" he asked, picking at the neon pink fabric which now encased his legs and torso.

"It's a body stocking." Sarah was obviously trying to choke back laughter. _Horrid little minx._

With supreme impatience, Jareth replied, "No, I meant the fabric."

"Oh. Lycra, I believe."

…_powerless in a hideous garment of __**lycra**__. I'm beginning to fear a military coup._

Suddenly, though, he remembered something he'd seen in an Aboveground shop. One that Sarah had hustled him out of rather quickly and still believed he had entered by accident.

Leaning down until his face was just inches from hers, he whispered, "Isn't there a female version of this…body stocking?"

Though her breath caught slightly and a visible flush appeared on her cheeks, Sarah spoke as though discussing the time of day. "Yes."

"Well, then," Jareth purred, "Let's make a little deal. I'll wear this today…if you'll wear one _tonight._" He backed away slightly. "Have we an accord, my dear?"

A devilish smile crossed Sarah's face. "Certainly." As quickly as the smirk had come, it suddenly disappeared. "But one thing, Jareth…"

Her slightly anxious question made the Goblin King almost laugh in spite of his embarrassing attire.

"Does mine have to be neon pink, too?"

**GKGQGKGQGKGQ  
***evil grin* Somehow I don't think our Goblin King will be generous in this matter. Free body stocking stolen from Jareth for all who review!


	2. Heir

**Author's Note:** I no can has Labyrinth. Is not so graet, akshuly.  
**GKGQGKGQGKGQ**

For the first time in her life, Sarah Williams had no words.

A college education, a successful career, a loving husband… that life, she had planned for.

Living in another world, lover to a supernatural being, and now pregnant at age 17 was another matter.

_Where do we go from here?_

"Sarah." Her child's father broke the silence. Seated on the window ledge, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, Jareth might have been a statue if not for the rise and fall of his chest.

"Sarah, I never intended this to happen."

The pronouncement didn't shock Sarah. She hadn't seriously thought he would grant her a higher status than "sex buddy;" admittedly, he had let her come to him on her own (and waited almost two years in the bargain), but things had always been strictly physical between them. _And all the sweet nothings whispered in the afterglow don't change that._

After another minute or so of examining the coverlet's folds, she found her voice.

"Now what?"

He offered no reply, so she continued.

"Where will we go? Aboveground is out of the question, unless you're willing to provide a whole new past for me; people no-one remembers generally attract attention up there. I suppose we could live in the city. Or further out, if you're worried about your queen meeting us someday. Or maybe…" Sarah was rambling, but she didn't care. Anything to fill the awkward, agonizing silence.

Jareth suddenly stood and strode towards the bed, a thunderstruck look on his face.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" he growled, as if she'd just said something horribly offensive.

Sarah blinked. "Obviously you can't let your concubine and bastard child stay in the castle. I know how these things work; you'd cause a political uproar by acknowledging an illegitimate half-breed as your own." Unconsciously, she lifted her hands to her stomach. "And I won't have you killing this baby, Jareth. Do whatever you want with us, but let him- her- _my child_ live."

Breathing deeply to calm himself, the Goblin King took in Sarah's face. Chin raised, eyes defiantly staring into his own, lips not trembling in the slightest. This was certainly not a face to be reckoned with.

_Nor cast aside out of shame._

Gently, he took her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Sarah, my Sarah. We'll get through it somehow."


	3. Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**__By now, you may have guessed that I do not own Labyrinth. If not...well, now you know.  
**GKGKGKGKGKGK**

Today is my wedding day. I must say, I'm terribly happy.

"_Do you, Sarah, take this man…"_

My bride is the most beautiful woman in this or any other world. Her dark hair makes a waterfall of shadow on her white silk gown. A delicate pink flush pervades her cheeks. Her eyes sparkle, their hazel fire holding wit, determination, and more love than most humans can imagine.

She will move the stars someday, mark my words.

"…_as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

My turn now. The officiator shifts his gaze and repeats the words.

"…_in sickness and in health…"_

"I do," I murmur at the appropriate time, smiling for her.

"_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

You may kiss the bride. Reality sets in as I recall the words at the beginning of the ceremony.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Martin Jamison and Sarah Williams in holy matrimony."_

Today is her wedding day. And I, just an owl in a tree, no longer live within her.

**GKGKGKGKGKGK  
**Yes, I did. *desperately seeks bunker to hide in*


	4. Ever After

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about the delay; I was on vacation.  
**Athena's Avatar-**__Agh! How did you find my bunker's secret weakness?! *rushes off to get some ale and chickens*  
**Landlord's Daughter-** Mostly she's trying to embarrass him as much as possible. And let us not forget, Sarah gets to see him_ without_ the body sock…lucky girl. *nosebleed*  
**GKGQGKGQGKGQGKGQ**

Today, for the first time in my life, I attended a royal wedding.

It was an event of almost obscene opulence; from Jareth, I shouldn't have expected anything less. His throne room was almost unrecognizable, cleared of all chickens, goblins, and the detritus they left behind. A magnificent silver chandelier glowed with sourceless light; white draperies and strands of beads swathed the room.

The décor tickled something in my mind, reminding me of an event long past.

_**There's such a sad love deep in your eyes; a kind of pale jewel…**_

Shaking myself out of the reverie, I attempted to focus on the present. Especially on Jareth.

God, he was gorgeous. His pale grey trousers had their usual borderline-indecent tightness, I noticed with a tiny smile. A slightly darker coat, accented with silver embroidery, brushed the tops of nearly-black boots. His pale blond hair was still as wild as ever, something I doubted would change.

But what stood out the most was his expression. His face held a look of such pure joy and adoration that I started to tear up just observing it.

_His bride is a very lucky woman._

For years I'd held a secret hope that **I** could be that woman, though it had been difficult to admit to myself. When he had finally contacted me again, I'd allowed myself to believe that maybe…

And now, he was getting married.

"Jareth, King of the goblins, do you come to this union knowingly and of your own free will?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love this woman, support her…"

The ceremony wasn't that different from an Aboveground wedding; however, the words seemed to hold more weight. I had been told that such bonds were taken more seriously here, since over so long a lifespan one seldom had such intense relationships.

I'd had difficulty picturing Jareth committing himself to one woman like this. Everything about him screamed "womanizer." But here we were; apparently he'd just needed to find the right woman.

"…And do you, milady, promise to love this man, support him, stand by him in times of distress, and be a partner in all things?"

Another wave of tears blurred my vision. In just two short words, it would be over. Jareth would be taken, forbidden fruit to all but his new wife. Bound forever in love to her.

Smiling still wider, I whispered, "I do." The officiator's words were lost to me as my new husband's lips found mine.

**GKGQGKGQGKGQGKGQ  
**See, I can be generous. ^_^


	5. Distraction

It's been exactly four minutes and five seconds since Sarah Williams last thought of Jareth.

Forty raindrops have fallen on the windowsill; the teacher has said 200 words about Newton's Third Law. But Sarah doesn't know that, because she is focused on her task: not thinking about the Goblin King.

She's contemplated the rain, Toby's upcoming birthday, taking out the garbage after school, and how Irene would react if she pierced her navel. A find bunch of distractions, but he somehow managed to sneak in.

_Jareth would hate it._ Ah, there was the root. She tries furtively to squelch the treacherous thought, but it refuses to be silenced.

_You never know. Given the man's personality, he might love it._

The pencil, tapping on the desk. Concentrate on it. Focus on yellow wood hitting much-graffitied laminate.

One. Two. Three. Four.

She reaches thirteen and mentally kicks herself. Counting is out.

"Newton's Third Law," the top of her paper declares. According to her notes thus far, the law states that a student distracted tends to remain distracted until she realizes that she's missed the entire lecture.

_Shit, shit, __**shit**__._

She hurriedly attempts to make sense of what Mr. Knox is saying. However, as the balding man approaches her desk, it appears that the gods of luck are not on Sarah's side.

"Perhaps you can explain this diagram to the class, Miss Williams."

Caught. Caught like a bear in a net, and equally doomed.

"I…er…" she stalls, examining the cartoon on the board. It makes no more sense than Chinese characters; she turns aside, pretending to read her nonexistent notes behind a curtain of dark hair.

"I wish you'd go away," she mutters desperately. In the moment it takes to realize what she's said, the physics teacher moves (too quickly for his bulky frame) to the girl behind her.

He blinks, dazed; Sarah could swear a bit of glitter swirls around him. Forgetting her entirely, he poses the same question to Madison Greelie, who smugly rattles off a perfect answer. But the shellshocked brunette in front of her barely notices.

Sarah Williams abandons all hope of making five minutes.


End file.
